The structure, distribution and function of molecules of importance in signal transduction are being studied. The transcriptional regulation of retinoic acid receptor during embryonic development has been analyzed using transgenic and chimeric animals. These animals have been used to study teratological effects of retinoic acid on CNS development. Transgenic technologies are also being exploited to study the function of thyroid hormones and neurotransmitters.